A Clash of Kings - Kapitel 20 - Tyrion V
Tyrion V ist das zwanzigste Kapitel von A Clash of Kings, dem zweiten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Tyrion Lennister. Zusammenfassung Tyrion Lennister besucht die Gilde der Alchemisten, um sich dort über die Produktion des Seefeuers zu informieren. Dann trifft er sich mit Ser Cleos Frey, der ihm die Friedensbedingungen von Robb Stark überbringt. Auf dem Rückweg in den Roten Bergfried hört er einem Propheten zu, der von Korruption und Inzest in der Königsfamilie predigt. In seinem Solar wartet Cersei Lennister auf ihn, und sie diskutieren die weitere Vorgehensweise. Dabei kommt heraus, dass Cersei davon weiß, dass Tyrion Myrcella Baratheon angeblich nach Dorne schicken will, womit klar ist, wer ihr Informant ist. Synopsis Tyrion besucht die Gildenhalle der Alchemisten thumb|350px|Die Gildenhalle der Alchimisten (von Jonny Klein ©FFG) Tyrion Lennister ist froh, dass er der Empfehlung gefolgt ist, sich warm anzuziehen, obwohl er nun aussieht wie eine Fellkugel. Die Gildenhalle der Alchemisten liegt mitten in der Stadt am Fuß von Visenyas Hügel an der Straße der Schwestern, und die Gewölbe der Gilde der Alchemisten liegen hinter der Halle und reichen bis weit unter Rhaenys' HügelIn der deutschen Übersetzungen steht Visenyas Hügel, im Original Rhaenys' Hügel.. Hier in den Gewölben kriecht die Kälte sofort unter die Kleider. Timett, der Tyrion eigentlich begleiten sollte, ist daher sofort wieder nach draußen gegangen. Hallyn der Pyromantiker führt Tyrion mit einer geschlossenen Lampe durch die Gewölbe, deren Wände mit Salpeter gesprenkelt sind. Tyrion nimmt eines der rötlichen Tongefäße in die Hand, in der die Pyromantiker das Seefeuer lagern, das sie produziert haben. Das Gefäß ist so geformt, dass es leicht zerbricht und gut in der Hand eines Mannes liegt, damit er es werfen kann. Für Tyrions Hand ist es etwas zu groß. Er schaut in das Gefäß und erkennt eine dickflüssige Substanz, und der stets unterwürfige Pyromantiker erklärt, das läge an der Kälte. Tyrion ist genervt von den ständigen Andeutungen des Pyromantikers, der ständig bemerkt, wie mächtig die Gilde einst gewesen ist. Ihre Angewohnheit, sich untereinander mit Weisheit anzureden und anzudeuten, dass es noch unzählige Geheimnisse gebe, die die Gilde behüte, passen nicht zu dem langsamen Verfall der Institution in die Bedeutungslosigkeit. Die Maester der Citadel haben die Gilde längst abgelöst, von denen nur noch einige ältere Orden bestehen. Hallyn erklärt, dass das Seefeuer mit Wasser nicht gelöscht werden kann und dass es verschiedene Materialien durchtränkt, sodass auch diese brennen, sogar Stahl. Es brennt so lange, bis es versiegt ist. Tyrion erinnert sich an das flammende Schwert von Thoros von Myr, und dass schon eine dünne Schicht von Seefeuer eine Stunde lang auf dem Schwert brennt, auch wenn es das Schwert zerstört, denn jedesmal hatte der Priester ein neues Schwert gebraucht. Dann erklärt der Pyromantiker, dass die Flüssigkeit auch in den Ton einsickere, aber wesentlich langsamer, und dass es ein unteres Gewölbe gebe, in dem die älteren Tongefäße aufbewahrt werden, die für Aerys II. Targaryen in Tongefäßen in der Form von Früchten angefertigt wurden. Nach der Plünderung von Königsmund hätte man das Seefeuer eigentlich wieder vernichten müssen, doch waren die meisten Meister der Gilde getötet worden, und die Akolythen hatten nicht das Wissen, wie das zu vollbringen ist. Also flutete man das untere Gewölbe mit Wasser und versiegelte die Tongefäße zusätzlich mit Wachs. Dazu waren viele der Vorräte für König Aerys einfach verloren gegangen. Erst im letzten Jahr habe man 200 Gefäße unter der Großen Septe von Baelor wiedergefunden, und der Hohe Septon hätte sich sehr darüber erschrocken Spoiler zeigen Dieser und vermutlich auch die anderen versteckten Vorräte waren zur Zeit von Roberts Rebellion von Aerys II. angelegt worden, denn er wollte die Stadt lieber niederbrennen lassen, als sie Robert Baratheon zu überlassen‚ siehe: V-Jaime V.. Hallyn erklärt, dass er den Vorrat eigens mit Hilfe von Akolythen auf Karren mit Sand von dort fortgeschafft habe, und sie haben dabei nur nachts gearbeitet, weil auch das Sonnenlicht die Substanz entzünden kann. Tyrion fragt, ob man Aerys' Vorräte noch benutzen können, und Halyn antwortet, nur mit äußerster Vorsicht. 250px|thumb|Seefeuer (von Joshua Cairós ©FFG) Als Tyrion fragt, wie viele der Gefäße es denn insgesamt gebe, antwortet Hallyn, das die Weiheit Munciter noch am Morgen berichtet habe, dass es zur Zeit 7840 Gefäße gebe. Die Weiheit Malliard glaube, dass man Cerseis Ziel, bald 10.000 Gefässe zu besitzen, durchaus ereichen könne. Tyrion ist erstaunt und begeistert, aber auch erschrocken. Er weiß, dass die Herstellung von Seefeuer eine höchst aufwändige und gefährliche Prozedur ist und hatte gedacht, dass die Zahlen pure Prahlerei seien. Er sagt, dass sich die Gilde nicht gedrängt fühlen soll, da er kein Unglück riskieren wolle. Er erklärt, dass die Herstellung unter äußerster Vorsicht vonstatten gehe und die Lagerräume durch eine Sandvorrichtung geschützt seien, die im Falle des Ausbruchs eines Feuers den jeweiligen Lagerraum ersticken würde. Tyrion interessiert sich für diesen Zauber, den er eher für einen klugen Trick hält, aber ihm fehlt die Zeit dafür. Hallyn betont indes, dass es viel wichtiger sei, die Gefäße im Falle des Krieges nur von erfahrenen Männern transportieren zu lassen, damit es nicht durch ein Missgeschick eines einfachen Soldaten zu einem Unglück komme. Diese Erkenntnis habe sein Vater schon Aerys II. erklärt und dessen Vater König Jaehaerys II. Targaryen. Zuletzt fragt Tyrion, ob die Gilde einige Tausend leere Gefäße zur Verfügung stellen könne, die zu den Toren der Stadt gebracht werden sollen. Als sie zurück nach oben gehen, bemerkt Hallyn, dass schon lange keine Hand des Königs mehr in der Gildenhalle war, zuletzt Lord Rossart zu Aeryns Zeiten, und der gehörte selbst dem Orden an. Das erinnert Tyrion an die Geschichten, die Jaime Lennister ihm über Aerys und dessen Vorliebe für Seefeuer erzählt hatte. Aerys hatte das Seefeuer benutzt, um seine Gegner zu verbrennenSo z.B. Lord Rickard Stark‚ siehe: IV-Catelyn V., und Tyrion hat vor, aus diesem Grund die Pyromantiker so weit wir möglich von Joffrey Baratheon fernzuhalten, damit der nicht auf dieselbe Idee kommt. Als Hallyn vorschlägt, ein Fest für den König abzuhalten, behauptet Tyrion, dass Joffrey alle Feste verboten habe, bis der Krieg gewonnen sei. Hallyn entgegnet, dass die Gilde Seiner Majestät auch lediglich eine Demonstration ihrer Künste vorführen könne, und Tyrion verspricht, es der Königin vorzutragen. Hallyn führt Tyrion durch die so genannte Galerie der Fackeln, in der sechs Meter hohe Säulen den Raum mit grünem Licht durchfluten. Tyrion empfängt Ser Cleos Frey am Göttertor Draußen warte Tyrions Eskorte auf ihn: Timett und einige Brandmänner, deren Narben den Menschen auf den Straßen große Angst macht, was Tyrion sehr nützlich findet, wenn er bedenkt, dass erst vor drei Tagen wieder ein kleiner Aufruhr vor dem Roten Bergfried niedergeschlagen werden musste, weil die Menschen Essen wollten. Joffrey hatte einen Pfeilhagel auf die Menschen niederregnen lassen, vier Menschen starben und Joffrey hatte ihnen von den Mauern hinuntergerufen, sie hätten seine Erlaubnis, die Toten zu essen. Tyrion ist überrascht, als er Bronn bei den Brandmännern sieht. Er hat zwei Nachrichten für Tyrion: Ser Jaslyn Amwasser schickt in einer dringenden Angelegenheit am Göttertor nach Tyrion, und Cersei befiehlt, dass er sie in ihrer Kammer in Maegors Feste aufsuchen soll. Ser Lancel Lennister hatte Bronn die Nachricht überbracht. Tyrion beschließt, Ser Jaslyn zuerst aufzusuchen, da er denkt, dass er ihn nicht wegen etwas Unwichtigem rufen würde, und Cersei wird das Warten nur wütend machen, so wie er ihr am liebsten begegnet, denn dann handelt sie dümmer als sonst. Der Markt am Göttertor, auf dem normalerweise Bauern ihr Gemüse verkaufen, ist beinahe völlig leer, als Tyrion dort ankommt. Ser Jaslyn empfängt Tyrion und kündigt Ser Cleos Frey an, der mit Friedensbedingungen von Robb Stark aus Schnellwasser eingetroffen ist. Tyrion ist darüber entzückt und möchte sich den Brief genauer ansehen, aber Ser Cleos besteht darauf, dass er die Friedensbedingungen nur der Königinregentin Cersei persönlich vortragen soll. Erschöpft von der Reise beschreibt Ser Cleos die schlimme Situation in den Flusslanden um das Götterauge und besonders entlang des Königswegs, wo die Flusslords ihre eigene Ernte verbrennen, um die Lennisters zu schwächen, die im Gegenzug die Dörfer zerstören und die Einwohner töten. Tyrion denkt, so sei Krieg nun einmal, aber Ser Cleos berichtet weiterhin, dass sie zweimal von verzweifelten Horden angegriffen worden seien, obwohl sie das Friedensbanner bei sich trugen. So verloren sie drei Männer und sechs weitere wurden verwundet. Robbs unmögliche Friedensbedingungen amüsieren Tyrion und Cleos berichtet, dass Robb untätig auf Schnellwasser sitze, weil er eine direkte Konfrontation mit Lord Tywin Lennister fürchte. Er wird dabei immer schwächer, weil die Flusslords ihn verlassen, um ihr eigenes Land zu verteidigen. Tyrion fragt sich, ob das der Plan seines Vaters ist, dann sagt er, dass der Austausch von Willem Lennister and Cleos' Bruder Tion Frey für Sansa und Arya Stark inakzeptabel sei. Er werde aber einen Gegenvorschlag mit Cersei und dem Kleinen Rat besprechen und ihm mit auf den Rückweg nach Schnellwasser geben. Cleos erwähnt, dass Catelyn Stark Frieden möchte, aber Tyrion korrigiert ihn, dass sie nur ihre beiden Töchter wiederhaben will. Draußen findet Tyrion Ser Jaslyn wieder, der ein paar Hundert Rekruten für die Stadtwache von Königsmund beobachtet, wie sie vor dem Tor gedrillt werden. Es gibt viele Freiwillige in dieser Krisenzeit, aber Tyrion zweifelt an deren Nutzen, sollte es tatsächlich zum Kampf kommen. Er lobt Ser Jaslyn, dass er zuerst zu ihm gekommen ist und weist ihn an, für Ser Cleos und dessen Eskorte zu sorgen, bis er zurückgeschickt wird. Er will verhindern, dass Ser Cleos einen Fuß in die Stadt setzt, damit er Robb nicht berichten kann, wie schlimm es in der Stadt steht. Dann weist er ihn an, dass die Männer, die die Geschütze bedienen, im Umgang mit den Tongefäßen ausgebildet werden, die die Alchemisten bald liefern werden. Sie sollen zunächst mit Farbe, dann mit brennendem Öl trainieren, und jeder Unfähige soll sofort ausgetauscht werden. Ser Jaslyn erwidert, dass er sich darum kümmern werde, auch wenn er nichts übrig habe für diese Alchemistenpisse. Tyrion lauscht einem Propheten auf den Straßen von Königsmund Zurück in seiner Sänfte denkt Tyrion darüber nach, dass er Robbs Zögern und Hoffen ausnutzen könnte, und ihn im Glauben eines leichten Friedens lassen könnte, bis Ser Steffert Lennister seine neue Armee in Casterlystein ausgehoben habe. Dann könnten Ser Steffert und sein Vater Robb zwischen sich aufreiben. Tyrion wünscht sich nur, dass Renly Baratheon und Stannis Baratheon genauso leicht zu kontrollieren wären, doch Renly marschiert - wenn auch langsam - mit seiner riesigen Armee den Rosenweg hinauf, und Tyrion fürchtet jede Nacht, die Nachricht über Stannis' Ankunft auf dem Schwarzwasser zu erhalten. Da beruhigt ihn das Seefeuer nur bedingt. Auf dem Schusterplatz wird Tyrion von einem Tumult aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Er späht durch die Vorhänge der Sänfte und sieht eine Menschenmenge, die einem Propheten zuhört. Dieser zeigt auf den verschwimmenden Roten Kometen, der genau über dem Roten Bergfried auf Aegons Hügel zu sehen ist und deutet ihn als Zeichen des Vaters, der den Kometen als Warnung zu ihnen geschickt habe. Dann prangert er die Faulheit der Menschen an, den Inzest, der in der Burg betrieben werde Tyrion, den er als Affendämon beschimpft. Auch auf den Hohen Septon können man nicht zählen. Der Prophet behauptet, dass dieser Sommer der Dekadenz nun zuende sei, da der Hurenkönig Robert Baratheon von einem Keiler aufgeschlitzt worden sei und fordert die Menschen auf, der Sünde abzuschwören. Tyrion befiehlt den Sänftenträgern, weiterzuziehen, und die Brandmänner machen den Weg frei, sodass es weitergehen kann. Er denkt darüber nach, dass der Prophet mit den Behauptungen den Hohen Septon betreffend durchaus Recht hat, wobei er auch an die Bemerkungen von Mondbub denken muss. Ohne Unterbrechungen kommt er im Bergfried an. Cersei sucht Tyrion auf In seinem Solar findet er Cersei vor. Sie ist wütend, weil Tyrion sich nicht sofort mit ihr getroffen hat, als sie nach ihm rief, und weil er vorhabe, ihre einzige Tochter Myrcella wie einen Sack Hafer zu verkaufen. Tyrion ist sauer auf Kron, dessen Mondbrüder mit der Wache über seinen Turm an der Reihe sind. Tyrion ist zufrieden, dass seine List funktioniert hat, und erklärt, dass Prinzessinnen für solche Vermählungen geboren werden, wenn Cersei nicht vorgehabt habe, sie mit Tommen Baratheon zu vermählen. Cersei schlägt ihm wütend den Weinbecher, den er sich mittlerweile genommen hat, aus der Hand, und erklärt, sie werde nicht zulassen, dass Myrcella nach Dorne verschifft werde. Nun ist sich Tyrion sicher, dass er Pycelle nicht trauen kann, aber er spielt das Spiel noch weiter, indem er betont, dass Dorne weit sicherer sein wird als Königsmund, und dass die Fehde zwischen den Lennister und Haus Martell erst seit einer Generation bestünde, wohingegen die Dornischen mit Sturmkap und Rosengarten seit 1000 Jahren Krieg geführt hätten. Er meint, Fürst Doran Martell könne diese Bitte gar nicht ausschlagen. Tyrion erklärt, dass er zusätzlich vorhabe, die neunjährige Myrcella mit dem nun elfjährigen Trystan Martell zu verheiraten, sobald sie 14 Jahre alt ist. Cersei sagt, Myrcella werde eine Geisel sein, aber Tyrion erwidert, dass sie sicherlich besser behandelt werden würde als Joffrey Sansa behandelt habe, außerdem soll Ser Arys Eichenherz sie begleiten, und mit einem Ritter der Königsgarde werde ihr nichts geschehen. Cersei meint, dass Fürst Doran immer noch auf Rache wegen seiner Schwester Elia Martell sinnen könnte und fürchtet um Myrcella. Tyrion beruhigt sie, dass Doran zu ehrenhaft sei, um ein neunjähriges Mädchen zu töten, und dass die Belohnung zu hoch sei, um sie auszuschlagen: er sagt, er habe dem Fürsten außerdem den Mörder seiner Schwester versprochen, einen Sitz im Kleinen Rat und einige Burgen in den Dornischen Marschen. Als Cersei sagt, dass sei viel zu viel, was Tyrion anbietet, erwidert er, dass es sich immerhin um den Fürsten von Dorne handle, aber dass wenn sie ihre Beine für ihn breit machen wolle, sie das ruhig versuchen könne. Auf die folgende Ohrfeige antwortet er, dass sie ihn zum letzten Mal geschlagen habe. Cersei lacht darüber und sagt, dass Tyrions Vertrauen in die Briefe ihres Vaters genauso unnütz sei wie das von Eddard Stark in den letzten Willen Robert Baratheons. Tyrion denkt, dass er im Gegensatz zu Edddard allerdings die Goldröcke hinter sich habe, Varys und die Bergstämme und eine Truppe von Söldnern, die Bronn ausgesucht hat. Ihm ist aber auch klar, dass Lord Eddard sich vermutlich auch um Absicherungen seinerseites gekümmert hatte. Tyrion merkt an, dass sowohl Renly als auch Stannis Myrcellas Kopf neben Cerseis auf einer Lanze aufspießen werden, sollten sie die Stadt je einnehmen, und zu seiner größten Verwunderung bricht Cersei bei dieser Bemerkung in Tränen aus, was Tyrion nicht mehr gesehen hat, seit sie Kinder waren. Instinktiv geht er auf sie zu und streckt tröstend seine Hand nach ihrer Schulter aus, aber sie faucht ihn an, was Tyrion mehr trifft als die Ohrfeige. Unbeholfen verspricht er, dass Myrcella nichts passieren werde, aber Cersei nennt ihn einen Lügner, schließlich habe er auch noch nichts unternommen, um Jaime Lennister zu befreien. Tyrion sagt, Jaime sei vorerst auf Schnellwasser in Sicherheit, bis er einen Weg gefunden habe, ihn zu befreien. Cersei flucht, dass sie als Frau geboren wurde und meint, als Mann wäre sie auf keinen von ihnen angewiesen. Sie versteht nicht, wie Jaime sich von einem Jungen wie Robb gefangen nehmen lassen konnte und warum ihr Vater nicht erscheine und stattdessen in Harrenhal hocke. Tyrion erwidert, dass das die Art sei, wie ihr Vater Krieg führe, er warte wie ein Löwe auf den entscheinden Sprung, während Robbs Zögen eher das eines verängstigten Kitz sei. Cersei ist der Meinung, dass Jaime nicht so tatenlos wäre, wenn ihr Vater gefangen genommen worden sei, was Tyrion auch denkt für sich, allerdings weiß er auch, dass er ohne Geduld seine Armee vor Schnellwasser aufreiben würde. Er sagt, dass er nicht jeder so verwegen sein könne wie Jaime und dass Harrenhal eine starke und günstig gelegene Festung sei. Er sagt weiterhin, dass ihr Vater Renly in den Rücken fallen werde, falls er je seine Belagerungswaffen vor Königsmund aufbauen wird, und dass Robb sich mit seiner Nordarmee unter Roose Bolton nicht vereinen könne, weil die Furten des Trident zu nah an Harrenhal lägen. Aber selbst mit Boltons Armee könne Robb Harrenhal nicht so schnell einnehmen, und ehe er das nicht getan habe, könne er nicht nach Königsmund marschieren. In der Zwischenzeit aber mästet Lord Tywin sich an den Flusslanden und ihr Onkel Ser Steffert vergrößert seine neue Armee. Cersei bleibt misstrauisch und fragt, woher er das alles wisse, und als Tyrion erwidert, er habe sich einfach eine Karte angesehen und dazu berechnet, dass Robb nicht Frieden anbieten würde, wenn er nicht verzweifelt wäre, antwortet sie wieder wie eine Königin und fragt, warum ihr der Brief nicht als Erste vorgelegt worden sei. Tyrion antwortet, dass es seine Aufgabe als Hand des Königs sei, Dinge zu regeln, und er ist sich sicher, dass Cersei mit der Vereinbahrung Myrcella betreffend nun einverstanden ist. Zudem ist er zufrieden damit, nun herausgefunden zu haben, dass Pycelle einer ihrer Spitzel istTyrion hatte drei verschiedenen Häusern Bündnisangebote zukommen lassen: dasjenige, das er Pycelle anvertraute, damit er es per Rabe nach Dorne schickt, war das einzige ernst gemeinte Angebot. Darüber hinaus hatte er Petyr Baelish und Varys zwei alternative Bündnisse offenbahrt (siehe: III-Tyrion IV), aber nur Pycelle hatte seine Informationen an Cersei weitergegeben.. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Tyrion Lennister Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Königsmund spielen Kategorie:Kapitel, die im Roten Bergfried spielen Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche: Kapitel 20